1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image displaying device having a function of displaying an image corresponding to image data.
2. Related Art
Image displaying devices configured such that an external memory medium, such as a memory card, can be detachably attachable thereto and that an image corresponding to image data stored in the external memory medium can be displayed on a display unit thereof have been widely used.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-60387 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2006-60387A) discloses an example of such an image displaying device. On the image displaying device disclosed in JP 2006-60387A, a user is allowed to set an enlarging factor for enlarging an image corresponding image data. When the user makes a user operation for changing onscreen representation to a next image through an operation unit, the image displaying device enlarges and displays a next image in accordance with the enlarging factor defined for the previously display image. That is, the enlarging factor previously used is maintained to enlarge and display subsequent images.